Cosmetic items are normally packaged in individual carrying cases. Hence, items such as lip gloss, eye make up, facial make up, powder and blush are individually packaged. The individual packages may contain various hues of any one item but, normally, most carrying cases do not contain different cosmetic items in one package.
In the modern world, women frequently utilize a variety of cosmetic items. A single application of a cosmetic item during any particular day may not be sufficient to maintain the full impact sought to be achieved from the cosmetic item. It is therefor necessary that women reapply cosmetic items during the course of a day or evening. Refreshing cosmetic items and make up is also required during extended or overnight trips.
It is inconvenient for women to carry a cosmetic case with all of the necessary cosmetic items contained therein. Furthermore, carrying a large number of individual cosmetic item packages in a purse is inconvenient and uncomfortable.
There is a need for a compact cosmetic carrying case in which an assortment of cosmetic items can be conveniently contained.